


we set the fire and we let it burn

by silverasteria (SmilingCheshire)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canonical Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I drew elements from the Throne of Glass series, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/silverasteria
Summary: Uchiha Obito learned a lesson that day, never care for someone outside your clan. But, for all he believed this to be true, he could not stand by and watch as his friend was run through by the person he saved. (It was all for naught, Nohara Rin died that day. She wasn’t like Obito, she couldn’t die and come back. She was simply human.)





	we set the fire and we let it burn

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from We Sink by Of Monsters and Men.

Uchiha Obito had been a strangely optimistic child for his clan, perhaps he truly believed he could be saved, but like all things their clan holds dear that belief faded into non-existence. 

His optimism died when he reached thirteen years of age, as did many things that year. Of course, that was the year he died for the first time, crushed under a boulder in a desperate attempt to save someone he  _ foolishly _ cared for.

Uchiha Obito learned a lesson that day,  _ never _ care for someone outside your clan. But, for all he believed this to be true, he could not stand by and watch as his friend was run through by the person he saved. ( _ It was all for naught, Nohara Rin died that day. She wasn’t like Obito, she couldn’t die and come back. She was  _ **_simply human_ ** _. _ )

Obito slaughtered everyone there, save for his old friend. He knelt down next to his old friend’s body ( _ unconscious from shock or exhaustion, he didn’t know _ ) and smiled cruely, “Suffer with me, Kakashi.” And he left his old friend, Hatake Kakashi, surrounded by the bodies of the enemy and the girl who used him to kill herself.

  
  
  


Kakashi awoke covered in blood and surrounded by the dead, unknowingly betrayed by someone he loved and trusted. Rin was dead by his side, he could still feel his fist going through her chest. And he cried and cried.

Namikaze Minato found him curled up in a ball, still by Rin’s side, without enough tears left to cry. Kakashi had been through much hardship in his life and might’ve been his breaking point, if he were anyone else.

He heard the whispers when he was in the hospital, branding him as the ‘ _ Friend Killer _ ’. They would speak of Rin’s death and Obito’s sacrifice and it  _ hurt _ , more than Kakashi let on.

Minato saw this and brought him home with him, so he wouldn’t be alone. He and Kushina make Kakashi feel loved, for a time. It wasn’t long before the suffocating feeling of loneliness came back and with it his demons (or more accurately, demon, the one who haunts him and ensures his suffering).

  
  


Obito was bored or frustrated ( _ it was getting harder and harder to tell his emotions apart each day, Madara would be pleased _ ), possibly both as Madara was ranting about the Fae Prince he fell in love with while their families were at war, seeing as he’s heard this story thousands of times before, Obito could care less.

Idly, he wondered what Nagato and Konan were up since Yahiko died ( _ technically, Yahiko’s death was Obito’s fault, but those were details so minor that they would never be able to dig them up _ ). He scratched at the skin where flesh met magic, he decided that Nagato and Konan were probably amassing followers to the Akatsuki, which might prove useful.

Obito was almost compelled to take the necklace and throw it at Madara,  _ who was still ranting _ , but he refrained. He knew the vile the necklace held was the cause, a siren will do anything to be free, even if all that’s left of them is a vile of blood. ( _ Poor Haku, he had liked the child but siren’s blood held strong compulsive properties _ .)

“Brat,” Madara says, looking regal on his throne and like the decrepit old man he should be ( _ Madara was as old as the myths said he was but looked nothing like, a perk of being a demon _ ), “we have work to do.”

Obito’s lips curve into something resembling a smile, “Yes, my King.”

  
  


 

Most nights, Kakashi dreams of fire. Obito stands in the fire with hands belonging to no one on his shoulders, his smile is empty and odd and Kakashi can barely stand to look at his best friend being slandered by his own mind.

As Kakashi lied in his bed he thought tonight would be no different, he was wrong. 

As he drifted off, he found himself in an unfamiliar field. His first thought was of the Pure Lands, but that was ridiculous, he wasn’t  _ dead _ .

“Hey, Kakashi!” The voice is so achingly familiar that Kakashi finds himself whipping around to see Rin and Obito sitting on a blanket together and waving him over. When he sat down, he saw that both Rin and Obito looked older than he would ever get to see them, Rin was tall with long legs and a bright smile and Obito was deeply scarred but smiling, both looking how Kakashi pictured them to be if they had grown up.

“What took you so long?” Obito asked, laying his head in Kakashi’s lap. It’s odd but nice, perhaps if Obito had lived they would have grown to become a couple.

“Just... got lost on the road of life.” He smiled beneath his mask.

“You’re still using that dumb excuse?” Rin snorted, pushing him slightly.

“It’s not dumb!” Kakashi said, laughing slightly.

“That’s what  _ you _ say.” 

They laughed and spent the day together as friends would. When Kakashi wakes up, he wants to go back to sleep and keep living  _ that _ life. 

Kakashi doesn’t know much about alternate worlds, he doesn’t know if they can have magic ( _ Rin would know _ ) or if they have creatures like the Fae and demons ( _ Obito would spout out a thousand facts about an alternate world’s  _ **_ants_ ** _ for god’s sake _ ), he just knows they exist and that the world in that dream must be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda me venting since depression has been particularly bad lately. I think I'll continue this into something longer but for now it's just a one-shot. I hope you liked it!


End file.
